Brittany and the Key to Destiny1Lets do Vacation!
by SailorXPrincessXHalloween
Summary: Chapter one. A young girl embarks on a seemingly normal family vacation that will change her life , as well as those of everyone around her, forever.
1. Chapter 1

_A destiny. My destiny. A battle between good and evil, and I am the balance._"Brittany! Are you finished packing yet?!" Came my mother's inpatient voice. Today's July 20th, the day of our annual family trip to Dorney park. Before we go any further, I should introduce myself. Name's Brittany Onaka, I'm 10 years old and I'm African-American. I live in Laurville, Pennsylvania, and in an average-sized house. I'm a soon-to-be fifth-grader at East Burgh Middle School. I have a 11-year-old brother, Liam, whom we adopted a few years ago, and am 8-year-old sister, Leslie. I'm 4'3'',and I'm pretty easy-going, unless provoked, I have dark-brown eyes and long black hair that reaches two inches-that's what Mom says- short of my waist. I'm on the skinny side, and I love horror movies, and I hate being stressed out and being rushed, and just so you know, I don't really get along with my paternal father figure too well.. You see, he left my mother soon after Leslie was born for and my mother was pretty steamed and hurt when he did. The only thing I have to remember him by is a picture of him I keep in my locket he gave me when I was in third grade. And, as much as I resent him, I wear the necklace everyday, I pretty much don't take it off unless I'm in gym class, or in the shower. Anyway, as I was saying, today we're preparing some last minute items for our trip to Dorney. You see, it 's a little less than a week before my 11th birthday, and Mom wanted me to have my birthday at Dorney Park. I was almost done zipping my suitcase when Leslie came running in. "Brittany! Brittany! Mama said to hurry or else you're staying at Grandma's!" Leslie is still in the one stage where she calls our mother 'Mama', partly because Mom thinks it's adorable, and to get something she wants. Leslie is always up to something, and she uses her Aren't-I-such-a-cute-little-girl look to get herself out of trouble. Leslie is pretty small, 3'7, and is pretty perky considering the fact that our dad left us when she was still learning to write. Anyway, I guess I should describe her as well. Leslie is slightly chubby, though she denies it, has copper eyes, bright teeth, a stout nose, and light-brown hair that's about ear-length. Liam's 4'5 tall, has pale skin, and bright green eyes, he's very laid-back and has dark hair and thin lips which twist in rage when he gets steamed at the mention of my father, as does my mother. Her brown eyes seem to have fire in them, she clenches her teeth and her nostrils flare, then she gets very quiet and withdrawn and I usually stay away from her for a couple of hours when she gets like that. Anyway, back to Leslie. She was jumping around singing nonsense, and I was trying to be the bigger person and keep calm. So I said, "Tell Mom that I'll be down in a minute." Though I was thinking _'Enough already!! !_'But, somehow, I always manage to keep my cool. I zipped my suitcase full, and looked at myself in my mirror. I admit it, I'm almost short for a soon to be 11-year-old, but I concentrated on my clothes. I was wearing a pink an baby blue bathing one piece under a yellow tank top and light-blue capris. I was also wearing some water shoes that were red on the side. I was also wearing a pink headband and wearing some lip gloss and my locket. I looked alright, and I grabbed my suitcase and made my way downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

This is my story from quizilla!! yaaay!!! I would like to thank my cousin Nikki for refering me to this site yaaayy!!!! I hope you enjoy the story and be warned there is some swearing later in the story!!! Bai bai!!

**Summary:**

_Hi! this is the first story I'm posting on Fandoms from my Quizilla account , so forgive me if it isn't Harvard material here! Anyway, for those of you who like stories about women and girls who are stalked by evil forces and save the world from an ultimate evil! here's ch.1!_

Created by xxTwillightPrincessxx (thats me!!!!!!!!!!!!!) on Saturday, February 03, 2007 (huh didnt mean to copy this part, but now you know when I started writing this thing!!)


	2. Chapter 2

''In you and I, there's a new land!" I sang. It's been half-hour since we left home, and I was getting bored. The only thing I found even remotely interesting was to sing random lines from random songs. The one I sang was from the song Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. ''Angels in flight....A sanctuary, my sanctuary.'' I hummed the rest of the song, and looked out the window. I counted the numbers of billboards we passed until I stopped on 140. I was extremely bored. I started to grow real tired suddenly. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off into a light sleep. '_Brittany...' A strange voice, raspy whispered. I looked around, seeing nothing but darkness and a heavy fog surrounding me. 'Brittany..' The strange voice seemed to come from all directions. I kept searching for the source, then there was a brilliant flash of light, and Quickly shut my eyes. When Sensed the light receding, I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was wearing a strange outfit. It was some kind of Sailor Moon outfit, only it was purple and blue, and I was wearing white sandals. I also had black wristbands on. My leotard-shirt was dark green and my skirt was black. My fingernails were painted black, and I felt something on my back. I turned my head just so I could see a pair of great, big red wings. My hair was also much longer, all the way to my knees, and could see I was wearing a star necklace, and my locket had disappeared. 'What?' I finally gasped out. I listened hard. The voice didn't come again, but, there was a loud crash behind me. Followed by a evil laugh. I turned around and I saw it. A caped phantom with a hood over it, so I was staring into darkness, and it was coming fast. I turned to run, but then something miraculous happened. A sort of scepter materialized in my hand. It was about 2 feet long with a star-shaped top. It seemed to be glowing pure white, and the handle was a dark blue with white swirls. The laughter was becoming louder. I turned back at the cackling demon and stared. The scepter started glowing eerily, and I assumed it was some sort of weapon. I pointed it at the strange phantom and I whispered 'Magical Moonlight Attack'. The scepter thing shot out a white ray of light and went right through the demon-like spirit. It howled in pain, but instead of fading away, it spoke. 'Very impressive, kid. But, that was just a test. This isn't the end, girl. We will meet again, in the real world, where you and your silly broken family are heading. Remember this dream, for it's just the beginning.' Then, it disappeared._ Then, I heard another voice. It was my mother's.' Brittany, wake up!_' There was another burst of light, and the darkness melted away_. The next thing I knew I was staring at my mother. I suddenly remembered my dream, and I looked down. My shorts and tank were back, as was my locket and headband. I felt my forehead. Nothing. My hear was back to its regular length, and my fingernails were still au natural, and my family was staring at me as if I was crazy. "What's wrong?" I asked. My voice sounded a little shaky, even to me. Liam raised an eyebrow at me, Leslie was giggling, and Mom was looking at me closely. I managed a small smile and unbuckled myself. "We're here already?" I asked. "No." Leslie said. I looked out the window. There were about a thousand cars in front of us, and even more behind us. I groaned. Leslie laughed a little harder. "Are you alright?" Mom asked. I nodded. Mom smiled. "It'll be only be little over an hour. I just wanted to let you know." I felt a little mad. If it was only a traffic jam, why would Mom wake me up. I mean, it didn't seem too important to me. "Brittany?" Mom asked. I looked at her. "Yes?" I said. Mom looked a little nervous. "You were talking in your sleep. I didn't mind at first, but then you actually said something, that I found a little disturbing." She breathed. I was stunned. Did I say something in my dream out loud? If I did, it wasn't my fault. I was asleep. "What-What did I say?" I asked. Mom looked at Liam, then at Leslie. "Well, you said something like, 'I'll show you what death is like, I will show no mercy to the darkness.' That sort of thing." I looked at the floor. I was trying to think of some reason to explain why I would say something. I thought about my dream. It seemed so real. The mist reminded me of lost souls, forever drifting through darkness, searching for something that would save them. Then I thought of that strange phantom. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders. I still could see it. The cape, the hood, the darkness that clouded the creature's face. I closed my eyes, and I could see a clearer image of it. I opened my eyes and stared up at my family. Leslie had stopped laughing, Liam was looking out the window, but Mom was still staring straight at me, her eyes locked on mine. "I'm fine Mom. I was having some sort of nightmare, and I guess it's the result of watching one too many horror movies. My mother nodded slowly, and turned back around. Leslie then spoke up. "Y'know, sis, had a weird dream two nights ago. I was wearing this really strange gray dress, and I was chained to rock and I was waist-deep in murky water and it so dark and cold, and I was wearing necklace shaped liked a castle on fire. Then, I woke up, and that was it, I never had it again." I just looked at her. Could these dreams mean something? I decided it didn't ,though there was something nagging at me, something that told me to not forget my dream. But, I looked away from my sister, and stared at the back of Liam's head. I just started at hummed the a show tune. I kept rewinding scenes from various horror movies I've seen, until after a half hour. My mother broke the silence. "Just another hour, kids." I closed my eyes, and once again drifted off. But, this time, it was different. I_ was still in the same clothes I was in the car, but I had some kind of tattoo of a skull and heart on my right arm. I shook my head. 'No.' I whispered to myself. 'Yes.' the strange voice came streaming through my ears. I looked all around, but I saw nothing. Then, I felt something grabbed both my arms and hurled me forward. I landed hard on my stomach, and for a moment, I couldn't getup. I heard laughter all around me, but I couldn't see anything. 'Get up.' I heard the raspy voice command. I considered against defying whomever said that. I sprang to my feet, and my clothes instantly changed to a purple tank dress and I was barefoot. My hair was green and reached almost to my ankles, and I felt something hit me in the back of my head. Somehow, I kept my balance, and the voice cackled. 'To think you are the chosen one, you, a mere, weak little girl. You can't even keep your family together. How will you be able to save an entire empire?' I stiffened. I heard terrible moans, and then I saw mist seeping through the darkness. But, something seemed different about this mist. The mist took the form of people. Many figures were vaguely formed all around me. They were all crying out in what sounded like pain and horror. 'Please! Save us from this hell!" a voice cried out. I felt the ground shake. I let out a scream, and then there was a flash of light, and I was no longer in the strange, dark void that was my dream._ I was in the car, sweating heavily, and acting like a total spas. I looked at my family, who were staring at me like I was some kind lunatic, about to jump from a building. "Stop staring at me!" I yelled. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry lightly. The dream was so real, and I felt connection to the voice begging me to help. Leslie's hand cupped my shoulder, I heard her speak softly." No more sleeping for the rest of the ride." then, she took her hand away. I looked at my feet. Could hear my own heartbeat. I bit my lip so hard, I tasted blood. I finally peeked at my sister. She had a knowing look on her face. then, she smiled. "Don't worry. Worrying about it will only make the nightmares come more often." Then, she turned away. I just stared at her. She sounded so strange, so wise, so, un-Leslie like. It was like my little sister was replaced by some old, wise woman who was sent to counsel me through some crisis. I wondered if Leslie truly did know if there was something bigger at work here, as if these dreams were actually messages, but I as much as I wanted to ask Leslie, I decided to let it go. Besides, we had finally arrived at Downey park. "We're here!" Mom sang out.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here? Finally!" Leslie yelled excitedly. She quickly unbuckled herself and looked out the window. All around us people were getting out there luggage and I saw two little girls, younger than Leslie skip in front of a woman with very short red hair and a long, flowing light green dress. "Brittany, stop daydreaming and help out!" Liam called. I turned around, and Liam shoved my bag into my arms. I rolled my eyes and set the bag on the ground. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, and it wasn't so hot either, about 70 degrees. I wasn't going to let Liam ruin my good mood. "Brittany?" Mom called. "Hmm?" I asked, not really paying attention. "Would you and your sister and brother start walking up to the park, I have a couple of calls to make. And, I'd rather not have you three snooping about." I nearly giggled. Mom tends to be a bit old-fashioned and gets like that from time to time. But, I hauled my bag off the ground and took hold of Leslie's wrist and we trudged up to the parking lot up to the park. I was happily thinking up plans for riding the roller coasters and seeing the sites when we finally arrived at the entrance and paying booths. I already had mine, Liam's and Leslie's tickets, so we just needed to wait for Mom. Though, of course, Leslie didn't like it one bit. "But, I wanna ride the coasters now!" she whined. "We have to wait for Mom." I said, calmly. Leslie stomped her foot. "No! I want to ride now!" she stuck out her lower lip and her little face twisted into a scowl. "You know that doesn't work with me, Les." I said. I stared at her, careful not to show any emotion. Leslie could such a little brat queen at times! I looked at the people in the lines. Bad news: There was a group staring at us. Some were just simply looking at us, others as if their eyes were going to burn holes in our eyes if they stared any harder. Leslie didn't care if people were staring. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let out an earth-shattering scream. This lasted for about twenty seconds until I finally couldn't take it any more. I shoved her ticket in her hand and she stopped and opened her eyes. "You want to ride so bad, then ride!" I pointed to the lines. "Go!" I shouted. Leslie smiled and skipped to the shortest line. I slumped on the ground and looked up at Liam, who has been strangely silent throughout everything. "How could you have stood there and do nothing?" I asked. Liam shrugged and said, "I dunno. I guess I was too shocked. Then he looked past me and said, "We're in luck, there's Mother now." I turned and saw Mom walking quickly up the pavement. When she reached Liam and me she asked, "Where's Leslie?" I looked to the lines and saw that Leslie was still in line and it was actually her turn, but she seemed upset. I looked a little closer, and I saw her mouth was moving. Mom noticed right away and shouted. "Leslie! Get back over here right this minute, young lady!" She sprinted over to Leslie, with me on her heels. More bad news: Turns out that Leslie and the young woman were in the middle of an argument. "I am this child's mother. What's going on here?" Mom stated. The woman, who didn't look to be more than 20, quickly explained. "You see, ma'am, your girl said that she wanted to go in. And I told her she couldn't. Then she said that she had a ticket and she wasn't doing anything wrong. Then I asked her how old she was, and the youngster said she was eight. So you see, I tried to explain children as young as she is, or anyone under 18 for that matter, could not enter the park without an adult. Of course, she got upset, and I tried to explain it more gently, and of course, she refused to listen to reason, and I was about to call security when you came over, and..." That's where Mom cut her off. "That's quite enough, miss. Thank you for handling the situation, and I assure you, this will not happen again. Ever. So if you'd be so kind..." Mom held out her ticket. I slowly held mine out and waited for my hand to be stamped. Liam had slowly come up behind me and more or less threw his ticket at the lady. The woman didn't meet Mom's eyes all the time she was serving us. Though she did say, "Enjoy your stay at Downey Park", but she didn't sound very happy. I didn't blame her. I could feel my own face burn and turn was in our hotel room did Mom finally questioned the three of us. Liam and I sat on one bed facing Mom, Leslie was lying on the floor, in a corner face up, and Mom was in the center of the room. "What happened?!" she repeated for the tenth time. She faced Liam. "Well?" she waited. Liam pointed to me. Mom didn't bother to even glance at me. Instead she said, "You were with them, weren't you? Answer me!" Mom was enraged. Well, who could blame her? The only thing I had to be sorry for was that the day at Dorney had gotten off to a rotten start. "Mom." I said. Mom turned half-way. "Yes?" she finally said. "Leslie threw a tantrum at the park gates, and I couldn't stand her behavior, so I gave her ticket and told her if she wanted to ride so bad, then she could ride. So, she got in line." Mom drew a deep breath and turned to Leslie. "Is this true, Les?" she asked. Leslie only nodded. I guess she was sorry. Sorry she didn't make it past the gates. "Okay. Here's what's going to happen. Brittany, I know you tried to be an adult, and I respect that, so I'll let you off on a warning. But, consider yourself on probation. Liam? Since you have nothing to say, you'll have nothing to do." Mom said. Liam jumped up. "What?" he asked. "From what I heard, you didn't do a thing to help? Why?" Liam couldn't answer Mom's question. Instead he just said, "Does this mean I can't have any park time?" Mom rubbed her eyes. "You'll have plenty of park time. But, you'll have to watch Leslie every second. That means you're not to go on any of the big rides with her. No loops, no rides that twist, turn, or go very fast. And, all three of you are to be in this hotel room by 9:30 sharp." Liam just stared at Mom. "But, but!" he got mad now. "That's not fair, Mom!" he yelled. "For one day, Liam, you have to do the rides thing, and that'll be today, might as well get it over with now. The curfew rule sticks, no matter what. And Brittany? You and Liam will have $100 a piece. Make it last. And be sure to buy some worthwhile souvenirs. Most of all, stay out of trouble and be careful. You may go now. And, since Brittany has the cell phone, she will be in charge of calls. I want reports every two hours. Understand?" she eyes all three of us carefully. We nodded quickly and sprang into action. I was so excited. I managed to dig out my camera. Luckily it was small enough to fit into my pocket, and we sprang into action. Leslie trailed slowly behind us, and Liam and I whistled all the way down to the lobby. "I'm so excited!" I yelled, my bad mood fading fast. Liam chuckled and kept whistling. I hummed another Utada Hikaru song and was nearly out the door when I bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse..." I was about to finish when I looked up. My eyes met two empty socket where two eyes would've been. My blood ran cold as I realized it was cloaked entirely in black. And, the face really wasn't a face, it was a skull, And, it seemed to be grinning evilly at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. All I could think about was this, thing standing in front of me. My nightmare came rushing back. This thing looked nearly seven feet tall and looked like a cross between the Ghost of Christmas future and the Grim Reaper. I was terrified, which is a mild way of putting it. I felt myself start to fall backwards and I felt arms catching me. Of course, it was the skeleton stranger. I thought I'd pass out when I heard, "Um, whose little girl is this?" I felt a little surprised. Then I felt myself being shacked. "Hey! Are you alright? Hey!" The shaking stopped and I heard a voice behind me speak up, "She's my sister, sir." Liam! I felt like rushing into his arms, but I was still being restrained. I had to say something. But, what? I really didn't feel like explaining why I nearly fainted. But, I had to say something or Mom could down to the lobby any minute. And, I didn't want her to see me being held in a strange, and apparently costumed guy's arms, looking like I was comatose. "I'm fine." I managed to say. It wasn't enough. He helped me to my feet, but didn't let go of my arms. I really didn't wanted to look up. So I tried to be sarcastic. "Halloween isn't for a few more months." I said. To my surprise, he laughed. "I'm not celebrating Halloween, little girl, I'm part of a musical play here in the theater in the hotel. Didn't you know we're doing a horror play this weekend?" he sounded amused. I could feel my face burning. "Whatever." I said. Then I added, "You can let go of me now." He laughed as he released me. "You should come check us out. It's Saturday night at 7:30 and Sunday evening at 5:00. Friday is when we're going to have dress rehearsal at around noon. If you want, you can come to that. Though, maybe you shouldn't Wouldn't want to call an ambulance and have to explain that a little girl died of fright." I could feel my teeth clench. I quickly turned away from whoever this jerk wad was and walked towards Liam and Leslie. Strangely, she didn't say a word. We quickly left the hotel before we could give the stranger any more amusement. I was furious, but finally we reached park. "Okay, what should we ride first?" I asked. Leslie perked up right away. "Thunder hawk!" she yelled. Liam nodded. We raced towards the white wooden rollercoaster. Luckily the line wasn't very long, since it was only 10:20 AM, so we had to wait only about 10 minutes. My bad mood had melted away by the time we were seated in the ride. I was up front, while Liam and Leslie shared a car in the middle, and a few people were scattered in the track. I had a car to myself. After a few moments, the attendant's voice blared the usual ride speech and we were on our way to the first drop. As we climbed the hill, I looked at the big, hulking coaster next to us: Steel Force. I just love that ride. You can hardly miss it. Finally, we plunged down the hill and we were off on Thunder hawk's journey. I could hear Leslie yelling and cheering and Liam whooping and hollering. A couple people right behind me were screaming their heads off, though Thunder hawk only goes about 80 mph. But, whatever. It's fast enough to make you scream like there's no tomorrow. Finally, Thunder hawk came to an end, and we debated on what to ride next. "Let's go on a water ride." Liam said. "It's still kind of cool. How about Steel Force? It's right next to us?" I said. Leslie jumped up and down. "Yeah!" she yelled in agreement. Liam shrugged. "Okay." he said. The day was getting a bit better. We raced to Steel Force's line. "Oh, no!" Leslie groaned. The line was very long. "I'm not going to wait in that mess." Liam added. "Fine." I said. Steel Force would have to wait. "Hmm." Liam said. "What?" I asked. "I was thinking about what happened, Brittany." I could feel myself blushing. "Oh, that." I really wanted to forget that it ever happened. But, Liam obviously want some answers. "How come you were so scared of that guy, Brittany? I mean, it was only a costume." Liam said. I crossed my arms. "I know that. It's just that I had a horrible nightmare and that guy's costume reminded me of the demon thing I dreamed about." I could Liam smile. "I always thought you had an active imagination, Brittany. But, you didn't just seem scared, you looked like you were going to die right in his arms." Liam said. I turned away. I bit my lip and sucked in a lot of air. "I had a very scary nightmare, Liam. That's it. You're being so stupid about this whole thing." I didn't want to sound babyish, but I couldn't help it. Leslie spoke up then. "That guy scared me, too." Her voice was timid and hushed. "You're eight." I said, without looking at her. I was suddenly very embarrassed and ashamed over what happened. So, I decided to just forget it for now and have fun. "Well, let's leave the past in the past and, have some fun!" I said cheerfully. And, so were off on our first day of Dorney.


End file.
